


Meat Buns

by Winsome_Polyglot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, Karasuno, M/M, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23317327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winsome_Polyglot/pseuds/Winsome_Polyglot
Summary: Kageyama spots it, orange hair. Before the orange head can even see Kageyama, the truck comes, throwing Hinata’s body across the road.☆彡
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	Meat Buns

**Author's Note:**

> My very first fanfiction on this platform! I was very excited to post here! The breaks in the story are signified by ~~~~~~.

The time is 4:36 PM. Kageyama is gonna be late to the game. He promised his mom that he would take her to an official volleyball match, he wanted her to see how amazing volleyball is, he needed to show her. Just then, Kageyama spots orange hair in a crowd, he realizes that it’s Hinata. Hinata was walking onto the road. Kageyama runs to him.

“Hinata! You idiot! Don’t cross the road, it’s dangerous!”

Kageyama tries to pull on Hinata’s hood, it’s too late. A truck crashed in Hinata with such force, it threw his body across the road. The truck driver stopped and got out of his truck.

“Oh no, oh no! I-I’ll call the a-ambulance.” 

Kageyama is frozen, he is stuck in place as he sees his little ball of sunshine on the ground, unmoving, not breathing.

“Ka-Kagya-“

Kageyama snaps out of his trancelike state. He rushes towards Hinata.

“Hinata.” Kageyama holds Hinata’s small face, bruised and battered. “Please don’t die.” 

Kageyama didn’t know when he started crying, but he saw his tears fall onto Hinata.

“I-I won’t d-die.” Hinata’s words were slow and soft.

“Idiot, I told you not to walk into the road.”

Hinata chuckled, it was dry and lifeless. “I just w-wanted it t-to end.“ 

The ambulance came quickly. Kageyama grabbed Hinata’s hand. He let go when the paramedics placed Hinata on the stretcher. Hinata’s hand was searching for the warm hand that held him.

“Don’t worry they’ll take you to the hospital.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Sir, what is your relationship with Shouyou Hinata?” 

The doctor asked Kageyama without looking up at his papers. 

“I’m his friend.”

The doctor looked at Kageyama and smiled.

“I’ll let you see him once he’s awake.”

Kageyama sighed with relief. The doctor made it seem like Hinata is safe but he needed to see for himself.

The Hospital called the Hinata family and they came soon after they were called. Only Hinata’s mom and little sister came. Kageyama wondered where his dad was.

“Mrs. Hinata, Shouyou is awake now.”

Kageyama and the Hinata family got up and were lead to Shouyou’s room. What they saw was a little boy attached to big machines. What used to be vibrant orange hair is now a raw sienna.

“M-mo-“ Hinata’s mom interrupted him by hugging him. “My child, I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you when your father left. I’m sorry you had to resort to this. I love you with all my heart, so does Natsu.”

Hinata, on cue, starts crying. 

“I-I just t-thought if y-you didn’t h-have to t-take care of m-me, our p-problems m-might’ve l-lessen.”

Hinata’s mom just held him. both of them were crying. Natsu started crying too. Kageyama was already crying the moment he saw his rival, no, his partner on that hospital bed.

Kageyama thought about it, Hinata did change a few months ago. He seemed more tired and less interested during practice. He was asked multiple times what was wrong, but he always brushed it off by saying he was just tired.

“Brother, will you be okay?” Natsu broke the silence. The doctor didn’t tell them about Hinata’s condition yet but he was waiting outside until they were done. 

“Hinata’s condition is special, he survived the crash but he won’t survive the tumour in his head.” 

The Hinata’s nodded as they knew Shouyou had a tumour on his head. They thought he had a chance to survive, at least, that’s what the other doctors said. They tried all they can will little money they had. Their father left them because he really hated living in poverty, he was embarrassed to call them his family.

Kageyama stiffen. How could Hinata not tell him about his condition, they were partners. A scowl appeared on Kageyama’s face. 

“Kageyama, you’ll get wrinkles if you scowl like that.” 

Hinata’s voice was horse, like he needed a bucket of water. Kageyama’s face relaxed slightly. He was glad Hinata was alive but why is he going to die so soon?

~~~~~~~~~~~

Kageyama started visiting Hinata everyday after school, he never attended after school practice anymore. Hinata asked Kageyama to keep the information about him and his condition a secret. He didn’t want to worry the team. 

His teacher, Takeda, was also sworn to secrecy and refused to tell anyone, even coach Ukai, what happened to the small baby bird. Kageyama was bugged by everyone on the team, even by Narita. But he promised Hinata that he will tell them all when Hinata passes.

Kageyama helped Hinata with his funeral arrangements. Blue forget-me-nots were the flower of his choice. Hinata choose to wear a black and orange suit. Kageyama helped Hinata all the way.

“Why blue flowers and not orange ones?” Kageyama was interested with his choice, but wondered why.

“They remind me of you.” Hinata said with a sad smile. Kageyama blushed slightly. “Also, when I die, I don’t want anyone to forget me.”

Kageyama held Hinata’s hand, small and fragile. This hand used to hit volleyballs onto the other side of the court, but now these hands could only hold Kageyama’s hand. Kageyama kissed Hinata’s hand.

“I swear to you Shouyou, I’ll never forget you. Even when you’re gone I’ll win nationals for us.” 

Hinata laughed. 

“How can you win nationals if you don’t go to practice?”

Kageyama smiled, Hinata barely laugh nowadays. But when he did, the whole world stopped and stared. The room was filled with warmth. Then Hinata blushed, Kageyama noticed and commented on it.

“What are you blushing for, idiot?” 

Hinata’s blush couldn’t be contained, neither his smile.

“It’s just that, um, that you, uh, called me by my first name, for the first time. You also kissed my hand.” 

Kageyama realized and started to blush too. They sat there in silence, blushing like crazy fools in love. Natsu broke the silence by opening the door to the room. 

Natsu loved bringing flowers to her brother’s hospital room because she thought the room was boring without any colour. She changed the flowers every week, making sure they were different every time she came. Natsu looked at her brother and Kageyama and realized what was happening, either it was a confession or someone kissed the other. 

Natsu quickly changed the flowers in the vase and left after saying goodbye. Hinata and Kageyama were embarrassed. After a couple more minutes of silence, Kageyama opened his mouth.

“I’m sorry for calling you by-“

“It’s ok. I...I kinda like it.” Hinata interrupts Kageyama and starts blushing the same shade of red he was wearing earlier. 

“I, wow. This is hard.” 

Kageyama didn’t know how to respond. He and Hinata never really got on first name basis, so it surprised him when he called Hinata by his first name.

“Does this mean we’re dating now?” Hinata asks. “Were we dating before?”

“I guess if you want to.” Kageyama had his all his emotions mixed up, like they were put in a large blender and left to blender over and over again. “Be my boyfriend, I mean.”

“We’re pretty bad at this, right?” 

Hinata tries to avoid Kageyama’s cobalt eyes.

“Well then, let’s start over. Hi idiot Shouyou, would you like to be my boyfriend?”

Hinata laughs, louder this time. 

“Did you really have to add the idiot in there, stupid?”

Kageyama blushed but kept his composure. 

“Will you be my boyfriend or not!”

Hinata grabs Kageyama’s face and kisses him on the lips. He pulls back after he does.

“Well duh! You’ve always been my partner, so please, take care of me!”

Kageyama and Hinata embrace and kiss. Kageyama has never been so happy all his life. He wishes this moment never ends.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was Hinata’s last week to live. Hinata tried to be happy in his last week but thinking about leaving all his friends and family made him scared. He didn’t want to leave so soon, he wanted to go to nationals, be with Kageyama a little more and see his baby sister grow up.

“Shouyou are you comfy? Do you need extra pillows or blankets? Are you hungry?” 

Kageyama notice how weak Hinata has become, so he did everything he can so he could help his boyfriend. 

“No...I’m good.” Hinata said in a low voice. “I think today will be my last. You know what to do when I die.”

Kageyama does know, but that doesn’t mean he wants to do it. He has to explain to the team about Hinata’s condition and how Hinata wanted them all to come to his funeral.

“I’m gonna miss you, you know that.” 

Hinata stares at Kageyama with tears in his eyes. The tears start falling slowly. Kageyama wipes them away. Hinata feels a calm wave come over him, he feels his heart slow. 

“Mom?”

“Yes my child.”

“I love you forever, plus 10.”

Hinata’s mom starts tearing up. “I know my child”

“Natsu?” 

Natsu is already crying. “Yes, big brother?”

“Stay a strong girl for me, okay?”

“Yes big brother, always.”

“T-tobio.” Shakey hands reach out for Kageyama. Kageyama catches his cold hands. “Toss to me...” 

The heart monitor beeps less and less until...it stops.

~~~~~~~~~

“Big brother Tobio, hurry or else we’ll miss the bus!” 

Kageyama was trying to put on his shoes. Kageyama lived in the apartment next to the Hinatas, he moved out after high school. He still did volleyball and got to nationals in his second year of high school.

Natsu and Kageyama ran to the bus stop just before the bus arrived. It was a quiet ride, only the sound of the bus moving was present. When they arrived it didn’t take long to find Hinata’s grave. 

“What did you bring for your brother today, Natsu?” 

Natsu opened her backpack.

“I brought paper cranes I made at school. My teacher said that if I make one thousand, I could make a wish. I think I made one thousand. I just wish my brother is happy in heaven.”

Kageyama is so proud of Natsu, she is still the strong little girl he knew all those years ago. Kageyama starts to cry.

“I think he’s happy that you’re still a strong girl.”

Natsu smile as wide as she can. Kageyama saw Shouyou in her smile. He smiles and picks her up.

“Let’s go get some meat buns.”


End file.
